Taken Aback
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: The first time Scorpius Malfoy kissed me, I was taken aback. But when he broke our kiss and walked away without saying anything, I was appalled. One-shot


The first time Scorpius Malfoy kissed me, I was taken aback. I was surprised, seeing as he never showed any emotion or feeling, unless it was frustration concerning Quidditch. Yes, Scorpius Malfoy was good at being frustrated, but I thought that that was also the only feeling he knew at that moment. But as soon as his lips touched mine for the first time, I felt the passion, the heat, but also sadness, anger and frustration pouring onto my skin like rain. It felt like our hearts were beating as one and I wished it could last forever. We lived in that moment. But when he broke our kiss and he walked away without saying anything, I was appalled.

Before the kiss, when our class was over, he walked over to me and asked a few of questions about homework. Between the small gaps of his silence I had happily answered them and didn't think anything of it. While we were talking about school, he had guided me to a secluded area without me actually knowing it. But as soon as we were out of sight for the rest of the school, he pressed his lips hungrily against mine and I responded immediately after the first millisecond of surprise. I know we had been exchanging long glances, and I had caught him staring at me a couple of times and vice versa, but I still didn't know that that was anything other than frustration.

The second time he kissed me was also after class. It was Friday afternoon and we were done with the last class of the day, Herbology. Albus had walked off with Alice Longbottom and Malfoy walked over to me. I tried not to let my eye move over his body like he was a piece of meat, because he certainly wasn't that. I knew that he was more than a little intelligent and if there is one thing that I find sexy, it is smart people.

"Hey Weasley, you got a minute? It's about that History of Magic assay." Scorpius Malfoy asks me. I move my eyes up to his eyes and nodded towards him. I waved my questioning friends faces goodbye and shrugged a little.

"Tell me," I say, turning to him and trying not to think about the last time he talked to me. Maybe he was going to say that it was a mistake what happened? Or that he was angry at me for kissing him back? Or maybe he wasn't going to mention it at all?

"Did you already finish it?" he asked me while pressing his hand gently against my back to guide me away from the rest of our leaves classmates.

"No I didn't, do you want to make it together?" I suggest impulsively.

He raised his eyebrow. Even I didn't know what I was thinking when I said that. We never spoke to each other in public. Never. And the fact that he had done so twice, was a little out of my comfort zone.

"No need, I already finished it. I was just wondering," he said, no emotion on his face whatsoever.

"Really, that was your question?" I ask while he pushes me behind a statue.

He doesn't respond and presses me softly against the wall. He looks deeply into my eyes, with that suddenly appeared look he has, full of lust and heat. His lips press against mine and I forget everything. He kisses me passionately and his hands move over my body. I move my hand through his hair and pull him even closer to me. When he tugs my robes I can see hesitation is his eyes. When I raise my eyebrows at him (and still panting), he releases me immediately, as if he hadn't known that it was me he'd been kissing. He stormed off without saying anything.

Again! After I recovered from the situation I tried to follow him, but I couldn't find him anymore and it appeared that he was gone. He left me, filled with frustration and questions.

The next 3 times he kissed me, I was too appalled to say anything and he stormed off before I could catch my breath from our heated snogging sessions. But after every single one of those snogging sessions, I would make a plan to try and talk to him about it and not let him kiss me before I had my answers. Because if we were being strangers with benefits, I would like to know about it or at least set a few ground rules! I mean, not that I would even go through with it, but still. Unfortunately, every time he kissed me, or talked to me, or touched my skin, I completely forgot about being frustrated with his actions and having more questions after every snogging session. After the fifth snogging session, this time behind the statue of the One-Eyes witch, I had a plan. The sixth time would be different, I would walk up to him and ask him all of my questions and I would make sure that he couldn't leave until I had some answers. However, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. As did mine.

The sixth time he kissed me and broke off our snogging session after half an hour or so, he wanted to walk off without saying anything. Determined to ask him the questions, I wanted to yell the questions at his away running figure, but I couldn't. Downhearted, I walked back to the Gryffindor common room. I was upset and angry with the frustration he made me feel. Questions poured into my brain like infectious parasites and I couldn't stop wondering why he continuously kissed me.

When I entered my dorm room, all of my dorm mates were laughing loudly. When I entered every single one of them became quiet. Alice Longbottom, Damara Tuft (who was named after Damara Dodderidge, who has portraits all over Hogwarts), Edessa Walker (the first Walker family member to make it into Gryffindor ever and also named after a former Headmistress Skanderberg), and the twins Ellen and Charlotte Finnigan were silent as they saw me in the door opening. I walked towards my bed and pumped down on it.

"Please, don't let me stop you from having a good time," I say while smiling sarcastically.

All of their faces turn into confusion.

"What's the matter Rose? We weren't laughing at you, we we're laughing at Alice and…"

"It's fine, don't care."

"Hey! This is not how we are going to do this!" said Damara loudly.

Edessa walked over to me, sat down beside me and hugged me. I didn't hug her back but still it felt comforting.

"What's the matter Rose? Didn't things go well with Scorpius? I thought you liked each other?" Ellen Finnigan asked softly. Alice walked over and sat next to me on my other side and hugged me as well. I tried not to cry but my emotions were up so high that I couldn't stop the silent tears from falling onto my cheeks.

"What's the matter? What did the bastard do?" Damara asked me.

I looked at all their blurry, because of the tears, and questioning faces.

"He keeps on walking away when I want to talk to him. The only thing he does is…" I start and I can't finish my sentence. I know that none of them know that we are snogging sometimes and it probably seems like a stupid reason to cry anyway.

None of them say anything and Ellen looks at Alice with a face what asks for permission. When Alice nods at Ellen's asking face, Edessa sighs.

"Does he know that you're in love with him and deserve some answers?" Ellen asks me with the speed of light while Edessa starts rubbing my back comfortingly.

"What? Who?" I ask her confused through my tears.

"Guys, we agreed on letting her tell us herself and…" Edessa says towards Ellen.

"We can't keep pretending not to know, at least I can't," Ellen said.

"Yeah, me too," Charlotte agreed.

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask, really confused now.

"That you have been snogging Scorpius and that you are in love with him," said Charlotte, rather matter-of-factly.

"Oh. That."

Edessa smiles at me as if she's sorry, but I laugh at Charlotte's wrong conclusion.

"Oh, I am not in love with him! Did you guys drank too much of that Chocolate Liqueur Damara got from alcoholic Henry?" I ask them.

When no one responds, Damara snorts and I furrow my brows. I do wonder how they know that he kissed me.

"But how did you know that he kissed me?"

"You mean aside from the infinite glances you steal in class and the fact that when he asks you something about the homework after class, which he can't ask it in front of us, and you stay away for like an hour and come back with swollen lips and wild hair? Gee, I don't know, it was just a guess," Ellen answered sarcastically.

"Not to mention that you brush your teeth every time before the last class of the day," Charlotte joined in.

"Ooh! And the fact that when you stare at him over breakfast, no one wants to talk to you because you get cranky if we disturb your morning stare with him," Damara added while Ellen nodded her head at this.

"Yes and don't forget that Rose likes smart men, and Scorpius Malfoy is definitely the smartest one in our year. Especially when we don't include the handsome Morris Vane from Ravenclaw," Alice added joyfully.

"That's right! And she prefers blondes over black-haired guys and that's too bad for Morris, isn't it Ellen?" Charlotte asked her sister.

Ellen shot her sister a playful smile and answered: "I would be more than happy to comfort him, that poor, handsome boy."

Charlotte winked back at her sister and they started laughing. The twins were the prettiest girls at Hogwarts, seeing as their father Seamus had married a muggle supermodel which genes they definitely inherited. I figured that Morris wouldn't object to any of the flirts Ellen would throw his way.

However, I felt a little overthrown with all this information. I don't know if I was more appalled by the way Ellen said out loud that she liked Morris Vane or that they all knew that I snogged Scorpius. And that I apparently have been staring at him over breakfast. And that we had been exchanging glances in class, even I didn't actively know this. All of this news takes a few seconds to process.

"Ahw, isn't it cute? She didn't know she was in love with him. Merlin, I love you Rose," said Damara friendly.

I ignore the comment and wonder what I should do about the situation.

"I don't even know what I'm going to do about this," I grumble.

"Rose, the next time you see him, you march up there and demand answers," Ellen said firmly.

"That is something you could do, but I would never do that. At least, not where anyone can see us."

"So, wait for him to guide you away after class and then, before you start snogging, you ask him your questions?" Alice suggested with her voice suddenly soft.

When I think about this, I think this could actually work.

"That could work, I guess."

"Rose, you'll be fine. And you know what helps as well? If you wear an outfit that will make you feel certain of yourself. It helps me when I have to do brave things," Damara says to me.

I smile back at her and notice that I'd stopped crying.

"Let's go down for dinner, that way we can decide what Rose will wear tomorrow for her rendezvous with Mister Blonde," Charlotte suggests.

"Yay! Good idea! Rose, we'll make him fall for you like that!" Ellen adds and to emphasize the 'that' she snapped her fingers.

I smile weakly at all of them and stand up. Edessa sends me a sympathetic smile and walks next to me downstairs.

At dinner that evening, I sat with my back towards him, to not give him the satisfaction of me staring at him all the time. After a bad night of sleep I jumped into the shower and came out like a fresh person. I put on my favourite bra and panties, to give me as much comfort as my clothing can give me (seeing as my uniform is exactly the same as it is every other day). I borrowed Ellen's golden ear studs and Charlotte's golden bracelet. On top of that I put on a little bit of extra mascara, to give my eyes a little more expression, which was very much needed after my bad night. When I sat down at the Gryffindor table to eat my breakfast, I decided to ask how Hugo was doing and I actively talked to him over breakfast, with my back towards Scorpius again. When Hugo left for his potions class, Alice whispered something to Edessa, who was sitting next to her, facing Scorpius.

"He is staring at your back again. Just like last nights' dinner," Edessa says softly.

I shrug my shoulders and try not to think about it.

Seeing as we only have three classes today, first Herbology with the Ravenclaws and the second Potions with the Hufflepuffs, the last one is History of Magic with the Slytherins.

The lessons went on rather slow and I could feel the frustration building up. To be honest with myself, I was actually a little angry with him for doing this to me. He has no single idea about what all his actions mean to me. Let alone, my head making everything in my mind 10 times worse than they are. When we enter the History of Magic classroom, I sit down in my usual spot and as soon as Edessa wants to sit down next to me, Scorpius Malfoy appears in front of my table.

When Albus sends me a huge smile and sits down in front of me, next to Alice, I can't seem to hide my amazement. When did this happen? Damara stares, as Albus takes her place and walks to Albus' usual spot, on the other side of the classroom (because there are just enough places for all of us), next to Scorpius Malfoy. But Scorpius Malfoy still stares at Edessa, who stands next to her seat, next to me.

"Is there something you would like to say Scorpius?" Edessa asks Malfoy softly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact. I would like to sit next to Rose, if you don't have any objections," his silken voice sounds.

"Of course not…" Edessa says softly. I give Edessa a pleading look, but it doesn't work. Edessa furrows her brow and walks over to Scorpius Malfoy's seat on the other side of the classroom. I can hear Ellen and Charlotte giggle behind me. Out of the corner of my eye I can see him sit down next to me. I don't look in his direction at all and I try to ignore the fact that he is sitting next to me, where everyone can see him, like we are friends, or a couple or something. I take out my parchment to make notes and don't give him the satisfaction of starting a conversation and being nice. When Professor Binns has started the lecture, I take notes and almost forgot that Scorpius was sitting next to me. Who am I kidding, I couldn't forget it if I tried! Halfway into the lecture, my neck and back start hurting and I realize that my complete posture is immensely tensed. After another tortuous hour of the lecture, it is finally weekend and I jump out of my seat. I almost run out of the classroom and when I hear quick footsteps following me, I know that it is not any of my dorm mates. When I ran for about four metres away in front of our class mates, I feel a grip around my arm. I turn around to force him to let go of me, but when I see the painful look on his face I stop.

"Rose, please. Just talk to me."

"What do you have to say? Because I don't know what you want from me!" I say angry.

"I know and I'm sorry," he says while a pleading look reaches his eyes.

I can feel the whole class staring at us and I feel the uncomfortable feeling creep through my body. His eyes dart from my left to my right eye, trying to figure out what he could say best to me to break it all off. I could think of many things he could say to me so that he wouldn't have to kiss me anymore. But what I didn't suspect were his next few words.

"Rose, I am really sorry for barging off like I did. I just find it very hard to talk to you, because you are the only one who can frustrate me so much that I can't sleep at night. No, let me rephrase that. My feelings for you frustrate me so much that I can't sleep at night. And when I finally fall asleep, you're in my dreams and you're always there, being your smart, pretty and usual self. When the dreams started I couldn't believe that my mind was making this stuff up, that I like you. But then, the first time, my body took over and I couldn't even believe what was happening, I felt like it was meant to be that way. Only first, I thought that you would be very upset with me, so I almost ran off, in the fear that you would start to yell at me. The next few times weren't a lot better and when you sat with your back towards me yesterday evening and this morning, I couldn't take it anymore."

My mouth falls open and my eyes are wide in surprise. I follow Scorpius' gaze towards Albus who nods at him. Scorpius swallows and looks back to me.

"Rose Weasley, will you please go on a date with me?" he says with a grin on his face.

I smile and look up to his eyes.

"Yes of course!" I say happily.

The smile that appears on his face is so immensely sexy that I can't stop myself. I smile defiant and tug his shirt to bring his body closer to mine. He places his hands around my waist and pulls me even closer.

"I'm sorry, I seem to run out of questions," he murmurs against my lips.

"No worries, I got plenty," I say.

I can feel his smiling lips against mine and think about all the questions he makes me forget as soon as our lips touch.

The seventh time Scorpius Malfoy kissed me, I was completely prepared, but I knew that many would follow, and then I wouldn't be so prepared.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Xxxx Aimee Dara Lyon**


End file.
